Dans un silence
by epinespourpres
Summary: Retour en arrière, Hyoga est seul sur la glace de Sibérie quand trois chevaliers viennent l'attaquer. Ils se disent sous les ordres d'Hadès... POV Hyoga et léger shonen ai.


Nouvelle fic très courte parce que j'avais envie =)

ça change pas mal de ce que j'écrit d'habitude mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada est le maître

**Rating**: K+

* * *

La Sibérie, la terre de mon enfance et de mes souvenirs. Après tout ces combats, j'y suis retourné. Le royaume des glaces éternelles n'avait pas songé à changer son paysage silencieux mais moi, j'avais changé. A mes yeux, rien n'était plus pareil, j'étais si seul. J'ai tué de mes propres mains ceux qui m'étais chers, je n'ai même plus ma mère. Seigneur Cristal, Maître Camus, Isaak… pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix. La vie, le destin… appelez ça comme vous voulez mais quelque chose m'a opposé à vous, m'a forcé à vous ôtez cette vie pour laquelle vous vous étiez battu. Mais peut être est-ce mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas à souffrir de voir un autre vous faire du mal. Vous avez quittez ce monde en héros et je jure de continuer à faire vivre votre souvenir, votre mémoire. A travers moi, vous ne disparaitrez pas…

Les yeux hauts dans le ciel étoilé, je vous ai fait cette promesse. Pourquoi alors que j'ouvre mon cœur cette lumière file à l'Ouest ? Un nouveau combat se profile et cette lueur disparaît, qui vais-je devoir tuer cette fois ? Le monde n'a pas encore suffisamment souffert des Dieux qui sont sensés le protéger ?

Trois cosmos résonnent près de moi, je ne me retourne pas malgré cette haine et cette agressivité qui émanent d'eux. Le destin choisi encore la danse et les pas à suivre, mes mains vont à nouveau se tâcher de sang. Je fais alors doucement volte-face, me montrant à mes ennemis.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi doit-on se battre ? Pourquoi est-ce…

**- Vous…**

Les trois visages se mettent à sourire d'un même geste, comme des automates réglés par un Dieu au dessein plus que diabolique.

**- Vous êtes…vivants ?**

Trois chevaliers me font face. Trois chevaliers dont les noms ont été gravés sur des pierres de marbre froid. Trois chevaliers aux armures noircies par l'enfer où ils avaient sombrés. Chevaliers d'argents tombés au combat… Comment peuvent-ils être debout devant moi ?

**- Que faites-vous là ?**

Ils se regardèrent, narquois. L'un d'eux prit la parole. Sa voix claire allait de paire avec son visage presque féminin. Il prononça des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre, que je n'aurais jamais voulu comprendre.

**- Nous obéissons au Seigneur Hadès, Cygnus. Commence à prier ta Déesse.**

Ma Déesse ? Elle était également la leur ! Ils n'avaient pas pu la trahir de la sorte et s'allier avec l'empereur des ténèbres ! Je refusais de le croire. Je refusais d'admettre qu'ils avaient pu tomber si bas, même en échange d'une nouvelle vie. Je les libérerais de ton emprise Hadès ! Ils pourront enfin gouter au repos que mérite les chevaliers.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le combat s'engagea. Pourquoi ne se défendent-ils pas ? Pourquoi laissent-ils tant de failles ? Ils s'écroulent sous mes coups. C'est trop simple, bien trop simple. Hadès les auraient-ils envoyés à la mort plutôt qu'au combat ? Je dois retourner au Sanctuaire au plus vite.

Me détournant pour partir, une faible voix me parvint. Coupée par la douleur, les mots étaient difficiles à comprendre.

**- Sauve… Athéna…**

Je demeurais interdit. Des combattants, rangés aux côtés d'Hadès, me demandaient de sauver celle qui aurait été logiquement leur ennemie ? Je ne croyais pas à leur changement de camp et voilà que maintenant, j'avais du mal à croire ce que je venais d'écouter. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?

Je m'approchais du corps si fin de cet homme qui se raccrochait à la misérable vie qui lui avait été offert par l'empereur noir. Cet homme, c'est Seiya qui l'avait combattu. Le premier des chevaliers d'argent à avoir périt par la faute de l'imposteur à la tête du Sanctuaire. Je le pris contre moi.

Doucement, je secouai ce corps froid pour que ses yeux s'animent, pour qu'il réponde à mes questions. Le visage du beau chevalier blond grimaça sous la douleur et la morsure du froid mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Des iris ternes, sans éclat… un regard qui chercha le mien et un léger sourire qui se dessina. Je le gardai contre moi, il fallait que je sache.

**- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.**

Ses lèvres entrouvertes semblèrent chercher des mots. Ses yeux ne parvenaient qu'avec peine à rester ouvert mais puisant dans le peu de force que mon attaque ne lui avait pas enlevé, il prit la parole :

**- Hadès… nous a proposé… une nouvelle existence… En échange de quoi… on devait vous éliminer.**

Une violente quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer. Je pris un morceau de glace et lui humidifia les lèvres, espérant qu'il se calme et qu'il puisse continuer. Son souffle finit par reprendre un rythme convenable mais sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible

**- On ne pouvait pas…trahir…Athéna.**

Son corps se mit à trembler contre le mien. Hadès ! Soit maudit ! Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais autant hait quelqu'un. Je ne parvenais même plus à contenir ma rage. Ce fut une main froide sur ma joue qui me ramena à la réalité.

Malgré la douleur et le froid, il parvenait à sourire. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. La raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas défendu… la raison pour laquelle ils m'avaient laissé les atteindre mortellement… ils ne voulaient pas de cette vie tachée. Ils s'étaient mis face à la mort de leur propre grès, trompant Hadès par la même occasion. Ils étaient de vrais chevaliers d'Athéna.

Je pris sa main et la serra, je le vis essayer d'ajouter quelque chose et ce fut tout juste un souffle :

**- Sauve… Athéna…**

Une larme solitaire longea sa joue blanche à mesure que ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa main lâcha la mienne et retomba en silence dans la neige. Contenant ma souffrance, je reposais son corps avec toute la délicatesse qu'on aurait pu avoir pour un enfant endormit. Un sommeil éternel…

Hadès à été vaincu et cette partie de ma mémoire a été une force de plus dans ce combat. Lorsque Athéna nous a annoncé que tous les chevaliers seraient ramenés à la vie, j'aurais pu sauter de joie si mon état me l'avait permit.

Un mois après, notre Déesse avait honoré sa promesse et aujourd'hui nous voila tous réunit dans la même salle pour une grande fête. Tant de visages à retrouver, tant de compagnons et de frères d'armes à enlacer. J'avoue, je le cherchais du regard mais comment trouver une personne parmi quatre-vingt-huit autres chevaliers excités par cette nouvelle vie ?

Je tombai sur lui par hasard. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi et son regard finit par croiser le mien. Toute la vitalité et la joie semblaient revenues dans ses pupilles azures. Je sais, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre mais sur ses lèvres incurvées, j'ai pu lire le remerciement silencieux du lézard blanc…

* * *

_**Et voilà =)**_


End file.
